


#59

by f_femslash



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you please write a post plane crash Calzona scene with a dominant Arizona proving to Callie and possibly also herself that she’s can still take/top her. Do what you wish with it, and the kinkier the better. </p><p>Combining this prompt with the 800 “Callie taking it from behind” requests I’ve had hanging out in my inbox for like months. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	#59

Callie put her key in the lock and opened the door to a strangely quiet house. She dumped her stuff on the table near the door, even though she knew Arizona would be mad about it, and shrugged off her jacket.

“Sofia? Arizona?” she called out, knowing Sofia couldn’t be there or she’d already be bombarded. She poked her head into the empty kitchen, then looked down the hall, where she could see a faint light bleeding into the dark corridor from under the bedroom door. She kicked off her shoes and moved toward it.

“Arizona?” she pushed open the door. The light was dim, but bright enough for her to see Arizona leaning against their dresser in some pretty serious lingerie. Callie swallowed audibly and grinned, licking her lips.

“Where’s Sofia?” She couldn’t help but ask, even with Arizona eyeing her with a predatory gleam in her eye.

“With her godmother,” Callie made a small noise of protest before Arizona continued, “They’re at Meredith’s. Come here.”

It was a command, and Callie followed it immediately, feeling her stomach flip at the tone of Arizona’s voice. The lingerie she had chosen was some Callie hadn’t seen in a long time –edgier, no lacey frills this time. Arizona grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in for a rough kiss. Callie could feel the line of her teeth pressing against her lips, and then Arizona’s tongue was pushing into her mouth, and Callie acquiesced, parting her lips and letting Arizona tug her against her, one hand tangled in her hair possessively. Callie moaned, breaking the kiss to take a breath.

“God,” she breathed, arousal rushing through her at the look on Arizona’s face. She almost told her what she was thinking, _I’ve missed you, I’ve missed you like this. I’ve missed feeling like you owned me, I’ve missed hearing you tell me to-_

“Kneel down,” Arizona commanded, and Callie practically whimpered as she obeyed immediately, sinking to her knees and staring up at Arizona. She could see her prosthetic in her periphery and wanted to touch it, wanted to include it in this, a piece of their life from before the crash. But she was scared Arizona would stop, and then Callie would never be able to forgive herself.

“Take these off,” Arizona tugged lightly at her own underwear and Callie stretched up to grasp the waistband with her teeth obediently, using her hands to help where she got stuck. She could see Arizona’s breathing hitch and smiled at her seductively, lingerie still clasped between her teeth.

She helped Arizona step out of them, holding her breath when it came to the prosthetic, but Arizona didn’t falter, and then Callie was looking up at Arizona again, waiting.

“I’ve been waiting all day for you,” Arizona said, reaching down to brush some errant strands of hair off of Callie’s brow, “I’ve been…so wet, waiting for you. You know how I hate to be made to wait.”

Callie bit her lip, let her eyes rake over Arizona’s half-dressed form. She even lingered on her legs for a half second longer, and Arizona only smirked at her, the calm, controlled, incredibly sexy smirk that Callie remembered. She grinned.

“Let me…” she wanted to finish the sentence, but she was already leaning forward, already planting a kiss at the blonde curls between Arizona’s legs. Arizona used the dresser for support and leaned on her good leg, placing a hand on the back of Callie’s head to guide her. Callie dragged her tongue through her folds and maintained eye contact throughout, knowing Arizona liked to watch her.

She flicked her tongue against Arizona’s clit, smiling when Arizona gasped, pushed on the back of Callie’s head, let her hips surge forward. Callie reached up and grabbed Arizona’s ass for leverage, burying her face between her legs and sucking hard on her clit. Arizona moaned.

“Calliope…” Callie moaned, her lips vibrating against Arizona, and then both of them moaned. Callie flicked her tongue against Arizona again and again, until Arizona grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her away. Callie could tell she was close. She licked her lips, wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. Arizona took a steadying breath and opened the top drawer of the dresser, tugging a familiar item out of it.

“Help me with this.” She dropped the strap-on onto the floor in front of Callie. It wasn’t an admission of defeat, it was another command, and Callie helped her step into it with shaking hands, her fingers trembling on the buckles of the harness as she adjusted them.

“Stand up,” Arizona held out a hand and helped Callie to her feet, pulling her against her again for another rough kiss. Callie couldn’t keep her fingers from toying with the dildo between them, encircling it, causing the base to push against Arizona, making her breath come in quick little gasps.

“Get on the bed, Calliope,” it was another command, but this time it was breathy, and Callie bit her lip. She sat on the edge of the bed, then leaned back on her hands.

“How do you want me, Arizona?”

Arizona’s eyes darkened, her cheeks flushed with renewed arousal.

“Turn over.”

Callie bit her lip, felt her own face grow hot. But she turned over, on all fours on their bed, feeling incredibly exposed. She heard Arizona approach, then felt her hands on her ass, her nails raking over the soft flesh. She felt Arizona’s hand between her shoulder blades, pressing her into the bed. She stiffened, resisted, still adjusting to the level of exposure, and felt Arizona deliver a sharp smack to her ass. She jumped, then moaned, her hips pushed back.

Arizona smacked her again, then pressed her into the mattress so that her ass was high in the air.

“Do you want me?” she asked, trailing her fingers through Callie’s folds.

“Yes…please,” Callie whimpered as Arizona circled her clit with her fingertips, pausing to force Callie’s legs farther apart, then resuming their ministrations.

“Please what, Calliope?” Arizona teased Callie’s opening with the tip of the dildo.

“Oh God,” it took Callie a long moment as she battled internally for the restrain to keep herself from pushing herself back onto the toy. “Please fuck me.”

“Hmm,” Arizona seemed to consider, moving the dildo away from her, rubbing her clit gently with her fingertips. “Who do you belong to?”

“You! Fuck! Please, Arizona! Please!”

Arizona flattened her palm against Callie’s pussy and Callie cried out, unable to keep herself from pushing back against her hand.

“And who does this belong to?”

“You! Please, Arizona, please, I’m yours, I’m all yours…please, fuck me, I need you. I need you inside me please…”she was babbling, her need the single focus of her thoughts, the feeling of ownership, of safety, of being consumed by Arizona again, finally, after the crash, after everything. “Please.”

Arizona pushed into her, and she sobbed with relief, her hips immediately finding a rhythm that had her ass bouncing off of Arizona hips. Arizona pulled out almost completely and then slammed into her again, causing Callie to wail with pleasure, pushing back hard against Arizona, the bedsheets crumpled in her fists beside her head, pressed into the mattress.

“Don’t you dare come before I give you permission, Calliope,” Arizona gasped, and Callie could tell she was out of breath, that keep her balance in this situation was requiring different muscles than it ever had before, but she didn’t possess the self control to slow down, only now concentrated on keeping herself from coming as Arizona thrust into her.

“Are you close?”

“Yes!” It was pathetic. In the past, they had played a power game between them, Callie hiding her desperation, allowing herself to be pushed to the limit. Not tonight. “Please let me come.”

“Come for me,” Arizona was apparently not in the mood for games either. Callie screamed as she came, pulsing hard around the dildo. Arizona ground down against Callie’s ass and followed her, shaking, bending over with her hands on either side of Callie, sinking into the mattress.

She pulled out of Callie gently and flopped onto the bed beside her, both of them panting, Callie shuddering with the echoes of her orgasm. After a long moment, Callie turned to face her, snuggling against her despite the awkward angle, with both of their lower halves hanging off the bed.

“I missed you,” she finally allowed herself to say, “You were…I missed you.”

Arizona regarded her for a moment, then smiled, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/84461619913/59-calzona


End file.
